Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm
| code = 3AFF10 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Brad Turner | rating = 6.3/9}} Wayne Palmer tries to get help from Julia, while David brings in Sherry. Chase Edmunds gets freed from the Salazars by Claudia while Jack and Ramon make plans to capture Nina. A baby shows up at work that disrupts Chloe's day. Episode guide *Alan Milliken tells that his brother, Wayne, had an affair with his wife, Julia. Milliken demands that Palmer fire Wayne. *The staff of the are still looking for Jack after his transponder signal went dead. *Claudia Hernandez tells that Jack is going to take the virus from the Salazars, and that Jack promised to take her family away from Mexico if she helped him. * tells Jack and the Salazars that another buyer, Nina Myers, is interested in buying the virus. Amador holds an auction and Nina wins. *The Salazars are about to kill , but Jack convinces them to go forward with a new plan to get the virus from Nina. Chase Edmunds is still strung up and being tortured at the Salazar's: Eduardo is using electric shocks. At CTU Adam Kaufman says they won't have satellite coverage of the area for at least another two sweeps, and Tony Almeida says that will be too long. Gael Ortega says that's probably why the terrorists are meeting there. Gael gets a call from Hector Salazar, and CTU attempts to trace it. Hector tells CTU that Nina Myers is involved in the trade, which shocks most of the people in the room. Hector gives Jack the phone, and he tells Gael to ping the number Michael Amador is using. Hector then tells Gael that he has Chase. Tony then tells Kim Bauer that they have found her father and that Chase has been captured but decides not to tell her Nina Myers is involved. listens to Claudia and Hector]] Hector goes to check on Chase, but then is confronted by Sergio who tells him that his sister is planning on leaving and taking him. Hector reassures the boy that he won't have to go anywhere. Jack asks Claudia how Chase is, then tells her to make her escape after they leave. Hector questions Claudia about her plans on leaving, but she assures him she was just trying to scare the boy. Jack and Ramon Salazar leave to intercept Nina. Ryan Chappelle finds out that they're back in touch with Jack and comes into Tony's office. Chappelle gets up to speed, then Tony tells Chappelle that Nina Myers is involved. Ryan leaves and Michelle comes in and says sorry, but then gets yelled at by Tony. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian gets a phone call from someone named Sarah who is having an emergency, and she considers herself too busy to deal with it right now, but caves and agrees to meet this person. Hector comes into Chase's interrogation, where Emilio is clubbing Chase with the handle of a garden implement. Hector shoves Emilio away and he himself tries once more to get information out of him. Chase says nothing. Hector then calmly shoots him in the left hand, to which Chase screams in agony. He then instructs Eduardo to "use gasoline." David Palmer is going over the latest intelligence briefing with Jerry Whitehorn when Wayne Palmer interrupts. Wayne announces that Sullivan, one of Alan Milliken's associates in the Senate, has just pulled his vote on Palmer's health care bill. Wayne insists that David can't allow this problem to prevent him from pushing through the most important legislation of his presidency, and again tries to convince David to fire him and cave to Milliken's demands, but the conversation is interrupted by a phone call from Senator Hayes. Meanwhile, Chloe is on a headset and steps outside. She goes to a car where Sarah, the teenager who was on the phone earlier, is waiting. Chloe chews her out for not doing her job. She then goes to the backseat and takes a baby girl from the car and heads back into CTU. sleeps]] Hector meets up with Ramon, and tells him he just shot Chase through the hand. Gael calls, and gives him Amador's location. Jack wants to capture Nina alone, but Ramon has none of it. He tells Hector to stay here and then he takes Jack to get Nina. Claudia comes into Sergio's room to talk to him. She sees Hector is still in the house. She then sneaks outside to watch Ramon and Jack leave, then goes out and tells her father to get ready to leave. Her dad then goes to damage the trucks so that they don't start. Meanwhile, Claudia approaches the shed where Chase is being held. She addresses Emilio, who is taking a break, and asks for a light. He smiles and searches for one, but Claudia picks up an assault rifle and knocks him to the ground, and begins dragging him into the shadows. Wayne Palmer enters an emptying restaurant and goes over to a table where Julia Milliken is waiting. Wayne tries to convince her that it isn't fair for Alan to use personal revenge as an excuse to negatively affect potentially millions of Americans by killing David's legislation. He insists that she has more power over her husband than most people think, and asks her to threaten to leave him if he doesn't back off. Changing the subject, Julia asks if Wayne still thinks of her, and kisses him, ultimately forcing him to admit that he does. She says that she wants to be with him again, but isn't willing to leave her comfortable life with Alan. She finally says that she won't do what Wayne asks unless he comes back to her, and when Wayne refuses, she leaves. Eduardo continues to torture Chase, now by pouring gasoline on his bullet wound. Claudia enters the shed and claims that Hector has sent her to talk to Chase, and hands him a knife while Eduardo is distracted. After she gets up, she throws the gas all over Eduardo, and Chase quickly gets up and stabs him repeatedly. Claudia brings Chase Eduardo's phone and gun, while he withdraws a hot poker from the furnace. He explains that he needs to cauterize the wound or else he will die, and presses it firmly against his hand, yelling with pain. He wraps his hand with a cloth, and they head out. Oriol puts Sergio in the truck, and helps Claudia and Chase into the flatbed. One of the guards approaches to inspect the truck, and Oriol is unable to send him away. The guard and a second man go to check the back, but Chase pops up and shoots both guards as they get near. Hector and some others hear and come out from the house, opening fire on the truck, but it speeds away with Chase returning fire. Hector enters another truck to pursue, only to find the ignition wires have been cut. Once they are clear, Chase leans over to thank Claudia for her help, only to discover she has been shot in the head and killed. Somberly, he looks in at her father inside the cab. holds Nina Myers at gunpoint]] Chloe sees Ryan Chappelle approaching her desk and moves to hide the baby from view. She confirms that the Delta Force teams are standing by in the region and will move in to rescue Chase when the time is right. He tells her to be ready to conference in officials from Division and the Attorney General's office, as Chase will have several questions to answer. As Chappelle turns to leave, he hears the baby coo and turns back, seeing her next to the desk. She tries to explain that her babysitter had an emergency and that there's no actual rule against an employee bringing their child to work, but Chappelle won't hear of it. Angry, he orders her to get rid of it or find someone else to do her job. Gael updates Jack on Amador's latest location: a dirt road off Highway 14, two miles west of Rancho Guadalupe. Jack tells Ramon they have a probable location for Amador, and Nina. Jack uses a nightscope to verify that Nina is at the meeting place, an abandoned church. He convinces Ramon that he needs to make the approach alone, offering to let Ramon watch him on the scope. Jack exits the car and makes his way to the church, while Salazar surveys the scene from behind a pillar. Jack ducks into a ditch to avoid being spotted by an approaching Hummer, and circles around the building, hiding behind a row of columns. He climbs up to a window overlooking the interior and listens in on the proceedings inside. Amador tells Nina they will arrange another meeting in half an hour to exchange the virus, at which 50% of the funds will be transferred. Nina protests at having to jump through hoops, but Amador assures her the "hoops" are there to protect both parties. Amador leaves with his armed escort and drives away. Jack runs to avoid being spotted by the departing convoy and is stopped at gunpoint by one of the guards. He takes advantage of the guard's distraction and grabs his gun, using it to shoot the other two, while the unfortunate guard is shot by a bullet meant for Jack. Meanwhile, Nina hears the shots and readies her own weapon, but is stopped by Jack while trying to flee the scene. Jack kills her bodyguard and orders her back into the church, while Ramon watches from a distance. Jack sits Nina down, but then is distracted from behind by Cale, and Nina uses the opportunity to slam her briefcase into Jack's head, knocking him unconscious. Adam runs up to Tony's office and tells him that Chase has called in. He reports that his vehicle has broken down about fifteen miles away from Salazar's base, and that Jack left half an hour ago to finish the deal for the virus. Chase also requests that Tony notify the Delta teams, which are ten minutes out, that two civilians, Oriol and Sergio, will need to be picked up as well. Finally, Chase asks Tony to tell Kim that he's safe, and Tony agrees. Chase hangs up and goes over to the rear of the truck, where Oriol is crying over Claudia's body. Jack awakens, finding himself tied to a chair. Nina asks him what he's doing here, to which Jack replies that he needs to speak to her privately. When she doesn't budge, he tries to buy her loyalty, claiming that the Salazars can do far better than the two million her client has promised her: at least ten times her current salary, and enough to ensure that her current client won't be able to take revenge for her betrayal. On hearing this, Cale tries to intervene, saying Jack shouldn't even be breathing, but Nina allows him to continue. Jack tries to convince her that he's working for himself now, but Nina disbelieves him, claiming he's not the type to sell out. Jack counters that he has lost everything through his service to his country, and there was nothing waiting for him after he gave up his "soul" bringing Ramon Salazar into custody. When Nina brings up Kim, Jack says she never forgave him for what happened to Teri, and that he plans to give most of the money to her to help her through. He promises Nina that he has no desire to kill her, and just wants to disappear for good. Having heard enough, Cale tells Nina to kill Jack or else he'll call their employers. Nina relents, and readies her gun, but then turns and shoots Cale instead. gets a phone call from David Palmer]] Wayne comes in to see David and tells him that he spoke to Julia. David is not pleased. Wayne again asks to resign to make this problem go away; David says he may yet ask for his resignation, but it won't be because of Milliken's demands. David explains that they will need to lower themselves to Milliken's level to effectively fight him, and asks him for a moment of privacy. David picks up the phone and dials a number. On the other end, a woman in a nightgown picks up: it is Sherry Palmer, surprised to hear from him. David briefly explains that there is a situation with Alan Milliken, and he needs to see her tonight. She agrees, and David says he will send a car. Split screen: David simply gives a serious grey look. Ramon is getting into his truck to watch through a nightscope. Chase and Oriol wait by the truck. Kim and CTU watch the satellite coverage of the operation while she worries about Chase and her father. Sherry thinks about David's request for help. Jack waits while Nina makes a phone call. Nina hangs up, and comes over to Jack, expressing surprise upon learning that he actually broke Ramon out of prison. She kneels down in front of him, and leans in to say that she's willing to keep an open mind about helping him, but wants to know if he can forgive her for killing his wife. Jack reiterates that he wants nothing more than to disappear, but Nina needs some more convincing before she can trust him. She leans in further, and the two kiss. '' Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Well, now there are two family emergencies. * Ramon Salazar: Hector, what did you learn from Edmunds? * Hector Salazar: That he can take a bullet through the hand without saying anything useful. * Julia Milliken: Come back to me. It worked once, it could work again. * Wayne Palmer: It never worked. Not for me. * Ryan Chappelle: Is this your child? * Chloe O'Brian: Uh, yes. And she hasn't been interfering with my work. Technically there's no specific rule preventing me— * Ryan Chappelle: There's no specific rule because it's common sense. * Chloe O'Brian: Parents are a protected group, Mr. Chappelle. This is not fair. * Nina Myers: What are you up to, Jack? * Nina Myers: You really did break Salazar out of prison. * Jack Bauer: I'm not the man you knew before. * Nina Myers: Well, I know about that. For 20 million dollars, I'm gonna keep an open mind. So, Jack, if I'm gonna go forward with this, I have to know one thing. Are you gonna be able to forgive me for killing Teri? * Jack Bauer: If I wanted revenge, Nina, I would have killed you already. You know that. It's like I said. All I wanna do is finish this deal and disappear for good. * Nina Myers: Convince me. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Jamie McShane as Jerry Whitehorn * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Gino Montesinos as Eduardo * Matt Bushell as Cale * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Co-starring * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Eduardo Garcia as Emilio * Frank Alvarez as Salazar's Guard * Jaclyn Sara Silvers as Sarah Uncredited * Robert Alonzo as Salazar guard * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Henry Kingi, Sr. as Oriol (stunt driver) * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Steven J. Pershing as Amador's bodyguard * Marcus Young as Nina's henchman Production staff Background information and notes * In order to keep Penny Johnson Jerald's return a surprise, she is not listed until the closing credits, when she is billed as "Special Guest Star". See also *10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 310 310